castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Forest of Silence
The Forest of Silence is a location in Castlevania and Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness. It is a forest that is located on an island in the region of Transylvania. Overview The forest is another area that has become an evil place thanks to Dracula's minions. The outlook suggests that it used to be a peaceful place like any other forest, full of nature. In this level, players can easily get lost, which is why routes are set up to make sure an adventurer doesn't sway too far from their path. There are also a few White Jewels that were set up just in-case players die in the forest. In the Forest of Silence, there is a gate that leads to a creepy cemetery within the forest itself, which players need to pass through if they hope to reach the Villa. Since Dracula's revival, the forest in general had become too dangerous for players to pass through. The river water had become poisonous and acidic, displaying a purple-like glow to it rather than clear. Gravestones had been vandalized or completely wiped out and cemetery bridges had fallen apart. Worst of all, the area had been completely swarmed by the deceased, which is what makes this area a really spooky place. They'll attack any breathing thing who dares to step foot on their soil. During gameplay, it will rain from 6pm to 5am (in-game time). If the player goes anywhere near a tree at that time, lightning will strike it, and then it will collapse and then catch on fire. Strangely enough, only fire on the tree can damage the player, not the tree falling down on them (10 Dpts). In Henry's storyline, he rescues Anthony in this forest. Visited by CastlevaniaCornell.jpg|Cornell Reinhardtschneider.jpg|Reinhardt Schneider Carrie Fernandez.png|Carrie Fernandez Cv64-offart37.jpg|Reinhardt Schneider (C64) Cv64-offart28.jpg|Carrie Fernandez (C64) Henryoldrey.jpg|Henry Oldrey Enemy Data ''Castlevania ''Legacy of Darkness Items ''Castlevania ''Findings differ on which difficulty setting the game is set at, but this is the chart for what can be found when playing on normal difficulty. It also assumes that the player didn't pick up any items dropped by enemies. * White Jewel ×4 (save points) * Contracts ×0 ''Legacy of Darkness ''Items found in the crypts for Legacy of Darkness was not recorded since every spawn is random. *White Jewel ×5 (save points) *Contracts ×0 Trivia and secrets Controversy of the undead During the adventure, dead bodies can be found lying around. By examining them, the player will get messages. *''"Dead.... Could it be someone from the village?"'' *''"Dead body.... It must have been in the rain for a while. The dead body has completely turned into a skeleton."'' The "village" mentioned suggests that these people could've come from the village where Ada lived after it was burnt down. They would've had multiple reasons for doing so as well, such as looking for refuge, out for revenge on the dark lord for losing their home(s), or they were simply just taken prisoner. But the chances of any of that being true are slim since the player finds these same dead body messages during Reinhardt Schneider (C64) and Carrie Fernandez's (C64) quest. It also suggests that those people could've been used for experiments that were conducted by Actrise or Death, but didn't quite meet expectations, so were sent out to the scrap to join the rest of the failures: the undead. Finally, it suggests that there could've been a village next to the Villa or outside the Castle Walls, that these people were trying to escape from, ultimately meeting their doom to some nasty creature in the forest. Without any real evidence pointing to something concrete, the possibilities are endless. Secrets *Inside crypts, the player can find coffins and caskets that can be broken for items. *After the Giant Skeleton is defeated, the player can go examine its mouth to get a free item, which varies by game difficulty. *After proceeding far enough, the player will come across a breakable torch on top of a floating platform way out in the distance. Beside it is a platform that isn't floating which was once a bridge. There is an invisible flooring connecting those two to each other, allowing the player to safely walk across to break it and collect a secret item called Special1 (Castlevania 64). *After passing through the second gate, straight ahead is a breakable torch on top of a stone tablet. If this stone tablet is examined, the player will be rewarded with a Roast Chicken (Castlevania). *At the statue where the Werewolf spawns, if the rear of it is examined, the player will be rewarded with a Roast Chicken (Castlevania 64). *After passing through the second gate and coming to the area with two risible pillars and two handles, if the player goes to the cliff next to the second handle, an area that can be climbed down will be noted. Thus doing so, it'll break open a hidden wall which will open up a shortcut (Legacy of Darkness). *Players have reported in the past that they've gotten trapped inside the crypts before when jumping in from above without anyway of getting out. To exit the crypts, the player must defeat all enemies found inside the caskets, then the door from inside can be opened (Legacy of Darkness). Category:Forests and woods Category:Castlevania 64 Locations Category:Legacy of Darkness Locations